


I Will Protect You

by namjickiminaj



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjickiminaj/pseuds/namjickiminaj
Summary: Yoosung finally confesses to you.
Prompt: Write the cutest MM fanfic you can think of in 8 sentences.





	

You answer the phone with a yawn and wait for him to speak.

 

“Can I come over?” He asks excitedly and you can easily guess what’s coming next, “We can play LOL together!”

~

You open the front door and he practically pushes past you, running straight to your PC and setting up LOL before quickly pulling out another chair so that you can sit next to him, patting it for you to sit down and giving you one of his youthfully bright grins that you just can't resist.

 

After a while of playing LOL you catch him staring at you, his soft violet eyes and body language not giving off that overly playful aura that you can normally sense from him, “Yoosung?” You ask quietly, confused by his sudden change in emotion, “What’s up?”

 

He removes his hands from the keyboard and reaches up to your face, you can see his hands shaking slightly as he moves slowly as if he is scared that you will run away. “These days...You mean a lot more to me.” He starts to say, mumbling some of his words. “I want to protect you…” He shakes his head, his hand finally resting against your cheek, “I  _ will  _ protect you.”

 

A blush spreads across your cheeks, tinting them the faintest shade of rose as he speaks again; “I’m serious, I won’t let anyone hurt you.” He tucks your hair behind your ear and moves closer to you.

 

You close your eyes as he kisses your cheek, his soft lips lingering there for a second before he moves away from you again to check your reaction, his once lively eyes now looking nervous and embarrassed. 

  
You are too stunned to talk and end up just silently staring back at him causing his lively grin to reappear across his face as he laughs happily, his violet eyes sparkling as he studies your face, “I love you, ok?” Now it’s his turn to blush as you return the smile, pulling him into a tight hug as a response to his confession.


End file.
